Decree 479
by dramioneshallbe
Summary: With the new Decree being enforced Hermione and the other 7th years at Hogwarts have to become animagi in order to graduate. She reads that every animagus as a match, or a soul mate of sorts. Does she find her's and what happens if it isn't who she thinks
1. Preface

Preface

"Harry! Harry, they passed it! They passed Decree 479!" Hermione screamed from across the table, while shaking The Daily Profit franticly.

Half asleep and grasping for his coffee Harry slurred, "Oh, yeah, yeah, cool. That's great," before staring back down at the table.

At that moment Ron walks into the Burrow's kitchen and, already shoving a piece of toast into his mouth, asks, "Wha- are you goin' on 'bout 'Mione?"

Annoyed, Hermione huffs, "Ron, my name is Her-mi-o-ne not 'Mione and swallow your food before you start talking, please."

"Fine, fine," Ron says while swallowing his third piece of bacon, "but what are you talking 'bout? What's Decree 479?"

"Do you ever actually READ the paper or do you just look at the pictures?" Hermione asked with fake innocence.

Sensing a fight, Harry finally raises his eyes from the table and interjects, "So what does it say about Decree 479?"

Giving Harry a small, grateful smile Hermione responds, "Oh, here I'll read it out loud."

She clears her throat and begins,

"After the trial of Death Eater, Peter Pettigrew the Ministry of Magic made the decision to put Decree 479 into action. Decree 479 will make it mandatory for all Hogwarts students to attain their animagus form and get registered by the Ministry in order to graduate. Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shackelbolt, states, "Decree 479 will eliminate chances of situations like Peter's happening in the future." By situation, Kingsley is talking about when Peter evaded arrest by turning into his unregistered animagus form. Starting this year all 7th year students will be taking a class on how to attain their form. This class will be taught by Professor Minerva McGonagall and Professor Severus Snape."

By the time she had finished, she was beaming and the entire Weasley family had gathered around to listen.

"Well this will be fun…" Harry and Ron said simultaneously.

"Oh my gosh, I am so excited! I have a reason to become an animagus! I heard it's very hard to do. Oh dear, I need to start reading up on it!" Hermione said to no one in particular as she dashed to the fireplace.


	2. Mates

Mates

Crashing onto the couch next to Hermione, Ron asks, "What're ya readin' now, 'Mione?"

"Oh, I've beenreading up on becoming an animagus, it's really quite interesting," Hermione says, not taking her eyes of the page.

In response, Ron huffs and leans back into the couch.

A few minutes later Hermione breaks the silence by saying, "Listen to this."

"Out of every wizard and witch alive there are only to people that share the same form. In other words, every witch or wizard has a match, a soul mate of sorts. While their gender and color may differ they would each have a distinct marking that they share. The marking could be anywhere on their body and it is not there when they are in human form but it is there none the less."

"Isn't that amazing? Just think, we might find our soul mates!"

Ron's only reply was a shrug of the shoulders and "Yeah, I guess."

"Boys," Hermione muttered, returning to her book.


	3. The First Lesson

The First Lesson

…_2 Weeks Later…_

The bang could even be heard in Hogsmead. The very same bang made the entirety of the 7th year students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry flinch. These students were used to it by now. They had lived with professor Snape's dramatic entrances for six years now. They now understand that Snape simply has a dramatic side. What they didn't expect was the growl.

Each and every student's head whipped around just in time to see a giant, deadly looking black panther turn into their equally deadly looking potions professor.

While some simply looked amazed, Ron started muttering, "Would have thought he'd be a bat or something."

"Mr. Weasley, I did not give you permission to speak," Snape said in his deep, threatening voice. "Now, if you don't mind, I would like to try and teach you imbeciles."

After glaring around the room for a moment he began, "As I was saying, becoming an animagus is simple… for some, for others," he pointedly glared at Harry, "it will be difficult."

"You need to clear your mind- ah, Professor McGonagall, you made it," he sneered, "I'll let you take over. I have…things to do."

Rolling her eyes, McGonagall replied, "Fine, fine, go ahead."

Turning to the class she said, "Now, once you clear your mind as Professor Snape said, you need to picture a white room. Inside this room, picture your personality, make it alive, and talk to it. You need to encourage it to come out. When you have succeeded, you will see a blurry black mass moving around. This step should take most of you until Halloween. There will be a notice as to when the next lesson will be within a few weeks. If you wish to have private lessons you may sign up in the back of the room, and yes Neville, Professor Snape will be tutoring people as well. No, Neville you cannot ask for a specific teacher. Now, be sure to practice. You may leave."

With that, the class collected their things and either left of went to sign their name on the list.

"So what do ya think you're gonna be? I think I'll be a lion," Ron said as he left with Harry and Hermione.

"I'm not sure," Harry said while Hermione remained quiet.

Suddenly Hermione spoke up, "I've got to go, I'll see you later." With that she ran off down a corridor clutching her books to her chest.

She only stopped when she reached the 7th floor corridor where she paced back and forth until a door appeared.

She quickly opened it and stepped in.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to ditch Harry and Ron."


	4. Surprise!

Chapter 4- Surprise!

"Its fine, Hermione, we only just got here," Blaise Zabini said.

"Yeah, its fine, come on we need to get started," said Terry Boot.

"Okay, so what should we start with, I mean what do you guys really need help with?" replied Hermione, obviously relieved.

"Well let's make a list of what we need help with and then we can come up with schedules," Terry said ever the organized one.

"Yeah, okay, let's do that," Blaise replied still looking at Hermione.

When they had finished Hermione said that she would clean up, but Blaise said he would help.

Once Terry left, Blaise looked over at Hermione, "It's now or never," he said to him self, and walked over to where she was cleaning.

"Hey, Hermione, I was wondering if you would like to- you know… go on a date with me?" he asked quietly

"Oh, me? Uhm, I don't know, I don't really date much…" Hermione replied, confused.

"Oh, okay, yeah, I'll just… yeah…" Blaise mumbled dejectedly before he turned around to leave.

"Wait," Hermione said, "I just- it caught me off guard, people don't usually… uhm, anyway, I would love to go one a date with you."

Spinning around with a grin on his face, Blaise said, "Really? Great, how about Saturday at 8:00?"

"Yeah, sure, where should we meet?" Hermione said, blushing.

"Here," he stated, still beaming.

"Great, well, I'll see you then," Hermione said, giving him a small smile before leaving the room.


	5. The Date

Chapter 5- The Date

…Saturday…

After having her hair and makeup done by Ginny, Hermione slipped into her new lavender, short sleeved dress. It came to just above her knees and accentuated her petite body. After making sure she looked alright in the mirror she told Ginny to cause a distraction so that she could slip out of the common room unnoticed.

Once she was out, she walked to the room of requirement and opened the door. Once inside she gasped, it was beautiful. The room was cozy and lit by candle light. In the middle of the room was a small round table covered with dishes and standing next to it was a very handsome looking Blaise.

"You look beautiful, Hermione. I could simply eat you," he said with a wink.

Blushing, Hermione replied, "Thank you, Blaise, you look quite dashing yourself."

The date was going great, they got along well and Blaise actually understood most of what she said. After dinner, the table disappeared and a small couch appeared next to a large fireplace. There was a small coffee table with a tray of chocolate covered strawberries on it. When they sat down, Hermione asked, "How is the food appearing? The room can't acquire food."

"You caught me," Blaise said with a chuckle, "I had a house elf deliver it all."

"Oh, that makes-"Hermione started to say before getting cut off by Blaise's hand on her knee.

She stiffened and looked up at him.

"Don't worry, I don't bite hard," Blaise said with a smirk while leaning in to capture her lips with his.

Hermione went along with it but when she felt Blaise's hand start to move she pulled back.

"Blaise, I'm, uhm, I'm not… I'm not ready," she stammered

"Come on, 'Mione, we both know you want this," he said, leaning back in.

Getting annoyed, she said, "Hermione. My name is Hermione, not 'Mione, and I said no!" With that, she slapped him and ran out of the room.

Still running, she opened the first door she saw and ran in, locking it with a spell she had just invented last week.


	6. The Secret Library

Chapter 6- The Secret Library

She gasped as her eyes met the curious glare of Professor Snape.

"Oh! Sir, I am so sorry, I didn't know where else to go. I thought this room was empty. I just had to get away. I thought Blaise was going to-"Her ramblings were interrupted by Professor Snape's deep voice saying, "Miss Granger, stop talking."

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir," she whispered before clamping her mouth shut.

"Now, explain to me why you are in MY library."

The second she heard library, Hermione looked up and her mouth fell open and her eyes grew wide.

Completely forgetting who she was with, she walked to the closest shelf and started looking through the rows of books. But before she had enough time to look around she got pulled out of her lustful trance by a loud cough.

She looked up and stilled instantly. Snape was now on his feet and only a few inches from her.

When Snape saw her face change from worry to lust, he realized just how much she had grown. She looked beautiful. She no longer had buck teeth and her skin had gained some color. Her eyes were a beautiful chocolate brown and her hair was in silky waves landing halfway down her back. Her body had filled out over the summer and even though she was petite, she had subtle curves that only a woman could have.

He had unknowingly stood and walked until he was right behind her. He could smell her, the only way he could describe her scent was heavenly.

Realizing what he was doing he coughed and stepped back.

When Hermione looked up into Severus' eyes, she saw an unknown spark. She didn't know what it was but she liked it.

"Miss Granger, what was that spell you put on my door? I do not recognize it," Severus said once he got his voice back.

"Oh," coming out of her trance, "I came up with it last week, it locks doors so that only the one that locked it can open it."

Completely losing himself to curiosity, he sat in his armchair and asked, "How does it work?"

"Uhm, it's hard to explain, do you mind if I sit?" she asked quietly.

He stuck out his hand, signaling her to sit, and sat back to listen.


End file.
